Strictly physical
by Naidoo
Summary: When she proposed the deal he had other ideas, but when he realizes that a relationship is the last thing on Penelope Garcia's mind, Morgan decides he will need to make a decision for both of them.
1. The Deal

"Oh God, yeah," she was screaming, writhing under him, arching up, further into the sensation, trying to capture every last moment of this pure bliss. She knew she was close, but so was he. He was an artist, that was for sure. The things he could do to her body, her emotions, her everything was beyond believable. The pleasure he could make her feel, bring onto her was earth shattering. And so was every orgasm he got out of her.

Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, there were sweat pearls forming on her forehead. He loved this image of her. Her mascara was slightly smudged and her button down dress still partly on her. They had been so hot for each other they didn't even manage to get fully out of their clothes. As always.

His hands moved down her body, caressing her soft, heated skin, until they found their ways between their bodies and her legs eventually, searching for that little nub of pleasure and rubbing softly against it with his thumb. The reaction was instantaneous, so was the increase in volume of moaning and groaning.

A moment later she found release. He followed shortly after, collapsing against her spent. They lay like this for a moment until he felt her move under him. He rolled off of her, wanting to drape his arm around he but she had already left the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, rolling on his side and looking at her, watching her looking through the room.

"What does it look like, my Adonis?" she laughed softly, bending to pick something up from the floor.

"Like you don't seem to really like this big, warm, comfy bed?" he asked, patting the spot next to him at which Penelope just laughed again.

"Oh trust me, Hot Stuff, I do. But I need to go…" she answered, grabbing both her stilettos from the floor and walking towards the door. Morgan got up quickly and followed, not caring that he was naked.

"You always need to go. Where's the rush, Baby Girl? Is it so bad to spent just one night here? With me?" he asked curiously at which she turned around and walked a few steps towards him again.

"Derek, baby, you know how it works. That's what we … do. What we agreed on doing. It's … sex, nothing else. I get off, you get off and afterwards … I leave. It's nothing more, nothing less. Just … stringless sex, without commitment, promises or any of that. That was the deal…" Penelope explained, before bending forwards slightly and pressing her lips against his cheeks.

"It was your deal," he mumbled with a pout at which Penelope just laughed.

They had been over this so often. Bringing a hand on his cheek she stroked it softly. "We both looked for something short-lasting, something that wouldn't tie us to anything, anyone. With me after Kevin … this was what I need and with you and your job, it is what you need when you just need a quick release from all the darkness and badness you see all day long. It is a win-win situation, we both agreed on this. And we both agreed that this would never lead to anything more since … well, we are we. We just wouldn't work out as _more_."

Morgan just nodded at her comment, not agreeing but knowing this was a lost battle. They had been over this so often he had lost count. For six months this is what they had been doing, meeting up – usually at his place – and just having a go at each other. In the beginning it was fun and good, but he had somehow expected this all to turn out differently by now. Yeah, he had agreed to the conditions, but only because he thought along the way he would get his way – something she didn't know about – and move this all towards a different direction. One that was more in regards of 'commitment' and 'relationship'. But as he had to learn over the course of the last six months this was more or less a dead end. Penelope just … didn't see them moving there, although she never really could explain to him why she didn't.

"I just got out of a relationship, I don't have any desire of rushing right into another," she always said whenever he started another discussion.

"We've been doing this for six months, you can hardly call this 'rushing'", Morgan argued, at which she usually just looked at him for a moment.

That is how it was and that's how it always ended. She left his place, he went back to bed, wishing she would be laying still next to him. He knew this could go further and he knew they could work out. That they probably would be fabulous together, if only she would see it and give them a chance as well instead of wondering and doubting. If she'd just give them a shot. And maybe, just maybe, it was time for him to make a move towards a different direction. For both of them.


	2. The dealbreaker

_A/N: Thank you all very much for the wonderful reviews already, they seriously mean the world to me and I know, I know, I start sounding like the always repeating record. But that is the way it is. They mean as much to me as the alerts and the fav'ing - despite this story still being in the beginning_

* * *

The next day things were as always. Like they always would be no matter want had transpired the night before. Every single time. It wasn't as if either of them acted as if last night hadn't happened or that neither would deny it had happened at all. No. They were friends with benefits. And fully acknowledged it, despite Morgan not being entirely happy with Penelope not even considering the idea of them moving things somewhere serious even once. When they started sleeping together he was so into her that he would take whatever she was willing to give. Even if it was a sex-only, no strings relationship he went into it, hoping for the best. But he knew this no longer worked for him. He needed and wanted more than this.

Equipped with her favorite coffee, some sweets and pastry he made his way to her office. He sure wasn't trying to bribe her, but lifting her mood and spirits was usually a good start for another one of their discussions. At some point she had to give in, right? That, or she would stop doing it with him all together. If that would happen he would be back to square one and probably further away from his main goal than right now. And right now he already felt pretty far away.

"You know, last night, you … didn't need to leave," Morgan started in a low voice, closing the door to her office a bit more. He hated the way he sounded, a bit whiney and desperate, but the truth was that he was kinda desperate. He wanted her, and not just the way she wanted him. He wanted to prove to her that they could make this work. That they could work just perfectly actually and get something else out of their relationship than just physical satisfaction.

Penelope let out a sigh, before turning around in her chair and facing Morgan.

"Are we having this discussion again?" she asked, a slight plea in her voice, hoping they wouldn't go there yet once more. She somehow hadn't expected things to go this way all the time with him when they had started this. He after all was notorious for his player ways, his never-settle-down mentality.

"Well, you have never really given me a chance on convincing you of the fact that we don't have to be a bad idea, like you always seem to think?"

"Don't you think we already took a rather large risk at going that step with sleeping with each other?" she asked in a soft and quiet voice. Her office door was still slightly ajar and she after all didn't need the whole building to know about her and Derek Morgan's past time activities. There was already enough talk and gossip as it was, no need to add fuel to the fire.

"We both knew what we would get ourselves into. It was an agreement, kind of," she explained finally, sounding rather weak to Morgan.

"I'm not saying we didn't," Morgan argued in a calm voice. "I'm not even arguing I didn't agree. It sounded good at that time and probably something we both needed. A release we both needed, at the same time. "

"It_ sounded_ good?" Penelope asked suspiciously.

"Well it still _is_ good," Morgan was quick at correcting himself.

"Oh you better believe it," Penelope laughed for a moment. "I rock your world. Several times, Hot Stuff," she smiled wickedly at him, which made this all somehow a bit more difficult. Because when she looked at him like that? He would do almost anything. The only look on her that topped her wicked smiles were the puppy dog eyes, but he of course would never tell her any of this. He needed to keep at least some of this stuff a secret from her if he wanted to ever get his way.

"Anyway… my point is that I am not sure whether this is where I want us to head," he simply said, seeing Penelope raise an eyebrow.

"It's not?" she asked playfully, with a smile at the end. One that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"We are great together, and don't get me started on the things we manage to do to each other, but … it's not what I want."

Penelope looked at him for a moment, weighing her options.

"I guess we are kind of stuck then, Hot Stuff," she smiled at him again. "I don't see me changing my mind anytime soon, baby."

"Well, then baby Girl, I hope you didn't get too used to our nights together, because if you did? There will be pretty hard times ahead of you," Morgan announced, making a few steps back until he was hitting the wall.

Penelope looked at him for a moment skeptical, like she tried to figure out what he was saying.

"What I'm saying is that … there won't be any more sex until I get at least one date with you. One proper date…" he explained further, watching Penelope carefully.

"Are you blackmailing me?" she asked finally in disbelief.

"Blackmail?" Morgan laughed, he just couldn't stop himself. He didn't mean to laugh, but this thought was rather amusing. "I'm not blackmailing you. I only use inappropriate manipulations in getting my will," he grinned, seeing her rolling her eyes.

"But why?" she asked, still looking rather confused at her best friend.

"Why what?" Morgan asked, although he already knew the answer to that question.

"Why do you want to destroy the good thing we have going on?"

"Why not see if we can make a good thing even better?" he asked with a hopeful smile. At least she wasn't arguing right away towards a no.

"Why fix a thing if it ain't broken?" she asked with a pout, making him smile once more. Sometimes her interpretations of things were just funny.

"The pout, sweetheart, won't get you anywhere I'm afraid. "I stand my ground. No sex until I get that date. All I want to do is show you that as good as we are together the way we are right now, we would rock even more when dating."

At that he just smiled softly at her, turned around and left, thinking he gave her enough to think about for one morning.


	3. Backstabbing

_A/N: We get there, slowly. And no worries, there will be definitely a happy ending. You know me. I could never **not** write a happy ending for our two favorite lovers. _

* * *

Later that day Penelope had lunch with Emily and JJ, but somehow wasn't able to concentrate on much of what her friends told her. Her mind was still kind of hung up on Morgan's blackmailing. And it was blackmailing in her mind, no matter how he argued it. Although there probably were worse situations to be blackmailed with than her one.

She wasn't paying much attention to her friends or her food in front of her and just snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a nudge. Looking up she saw JJ looking slightly worried at her.

"Are you okay, Penelope?" she asked. "You have been rather quiet and haven't even touched your lunch at all. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, nothing's wrong. Just .. a bit sidetracked, that is all."

"You sure? You don't really look like it-" Emily pushed, but before she could finish Penelope interrupted her already.

"I've been sleeping with Morgan," Penelope all of a sudden blurted out.

JJ and Emily just looked at her, not sure what to say or do. _That_ certainly no one had seen coming.

"I …. Is it something …. seri-" JJ started, but interrupted by Penelope right away.

"No, it's just … casual, string-less sex, no questions asked, no commitment, nothing. We meet, have a go at each other and then I leave. That's it…" Penelope explained, and could see her friends looking at her rather shocked. Or surprised. She wasn't entirely sure.

"And since … when have you been doing this?" JJ asked carefully, not entirely sure of things were as casual as Penelope tried to make them sound.

"A few months now. When I split up with Kevin it kind of happened. We both needed the release and … that's it. Friends with benefits."

"Oh, that's not good," Emily remarked, making both Penelope and JJ look at her. "I mean someone always gets hurt, or things turn complicated. It's never _just _sex. There is always something more."

"Are you okay?" JJ was quick in asking, having one of these sympathetic looks on her face.

"I'm great. And no … it is not complicated," Penelope started to explain.

"Then why do you look like someone shot your puppy?" Emily asked. And seriously, she needed friends that were no profilers.

"Because Morgan doesn't want to keep this up," Penelope admitted quietly.

"He got bored?" Emily blurted out and let out a yelp a few moments later, when JJ kicked her in the shin under the table.

"He … wants a date."

At her answer JJ and Emily just looked at Penelope surprised once more. Neither of the two women had seen that one coming.

"He said he won't sleep with me anymore unless I agree to a date. A proper date, whatever that means," she went on, throwing her hands up in the air at the last part. Was there any other form of a date other than proper?

JJ just grinned at Penelope widely, whereas Emily had some sort of an admiring look on her face,

"I don't understand why he wants a date. I mean … Derek Morgan is a notorious womanizer, who beds girls left and right and never looks back. From all the guys out there I was sure this would stay just that. Sex. And now he wants a date. With me. Talk about backstabbing," she whined, seeing the smiles on JJ's and Emily's face grew with each passing word.

"You consider that as backstabbing? Because he wants a date and doesn't just want to sleep around any longer?" JJ asked astonished. Sometimes Penelope's definition of things tended to be rather entertaining.

"Don't you want anything else? I mean … all these years? " Emily asked, and saw Penelope to open her mouth to answer. "And don't even start denying it, you wanted him, and not just sexual for a long time. Ever since you two met it was 'Baby Girl' and 'Hot Stuff', 'Goddess' and 'God of God knows what'. There have been more inappropriate conversations between you two than appropriate. "

"I just got out of a relationship that didn't really have the general fairytale ending," Penelope started.

"Six months ago," Emily corrected.

"Anyway, I don't need to have that all over again. I just … wanted some stringless, no commitment thing, and look where that got me now."

"Why are you so opposed to the idea of him wanting something more serious? That somehow doesn't really seem like you. Okay sure, you never _said_ you wanted him – as in more than just sex – but, come on, everyone with a working pair of eyes, oh what am I saying? Even a blind person could see that you two are basically meant to be with each other. As in Dating. As in serious. As in committed relationship. You can't possibly deny that," Emily argued, seeing Penelope looking slightly confused.

Okay, so her friend was right. But that wasn't reason for agreeing with her officially, correct?

"I just … after Kevin my desire for a new relationship is kind of … non-existing," Penelope admitted somewhat softly. "I just don't want to, or don't feel like that sort of commitment, or responsibility. I want just some fun, without having to worry about tomorrow or next week. At least not in regards of the relationship. And that's what I have with Morgan…"

"Had," Emily corrected. "That's what you had with Morgan. And … you already make it sound like the next thing he will do is force you into marriage and make you have his eight children. It is a date. A harmless date. And think about it, for every right guy you date, you date at least five morons. So Morgan is the right guy and Lynch was … a moron, like four of them combined in one"

"Didn't you just say it's 'Just a date'? And who made you captain of the cheer team 'Morgan'?"

"I just think you two would be great with each other, because you are just … you."

"How is it that a guy can have as many stringless encounters as he wants without ever hearing once 'You should get serious about this one', but a girl can't if she is doing the same?" Penelope asked frustrated.

"Sure you can, just look at me," Emily answered, a smile on her lips. "It's not about girls can't do what guys do…" she went on, but got interrupted by JJ.

"It's just that you picked the wrong guy. You and Morgan are just … not made for that kind of agreement. There is so much passion, love and desire for each other that it was supposed to happen sooner or later that one of you wanted more."

With that lunch was over and Penelope was more confused now than she was before.


	4. manipulations

_A/N: Apologies for the delay. I was making my way back to warm Dublin yesterday - well, warmer then freezing Germany at least - and therefore wasn't able to post a chapter. But from tonight on we will return to the daily update schedule.  
_

* * *

Penelope sat in her office for what seemed hours. It wasn't enough that Derek Morgan, her best friend, the one guy in this world who wasn't supposed to betray her – at least not as bad as Kevin Lynch did – somehow ended up betraying her one way or another. No, JJ and Emily now had to back him up as well. Why was everyone of her friends so determined on getting this date out of her?

Tapping her pens several million times against her desktop, thinking how to proceed from here, she thought she'd lose her mind. Weren't friends supposed to be on _your_ side? And not make you think about things you are opposed to?

When she didn't get any further really, wasting more time but not coming up with any real solution or answer, she decided to relay on old-fashioned ways. Getting a pencil and a piece of paper, making a list of pros and cons, hoping secretly that this would give her the answer.

All she wanted was an uncomplicated, string-less bit of fun. And what did she end up with? A notorious womanizer who needed to pick her and this exact time to wave goodbye to his old ways and become monogamous. What happened to guys that kept to their words? That really let it be just uncomplicated, string-less fun?

An hour, three security updates and a list of sixteen points on it still didn't get her anywhere. Somehow she didn't like her list very much, especially the fact that it had more or less only pro points listed, and just a few cons, but they weren't really cons, more like facts that couldn't be changed anyway. She wanted a clear answer, and okay, given the answer her list was given her was loud and clear, but somehow not what she had hoped for.

Occasionally JJ and Emily checked on her, stopping by for a coffee and some chitchat, starting to slightly annoying her with the question whether she made up her mind now and then vanished. Weren't friends supposed to kind of help you make a decision and not make that decision for you? What happened to the days when guys were guys, slept around and you could depend on them doing just that and girlfriends helped you make right decisions? What happened to these days? Back then she sure as hell wouldn't have found herself in such a situation.

By five she still hadn't found the answer to her question, and gave up, calling it a day and going home, hoping that either by tomorrow Derek Morgan would have come to his senses or her friends would at least be of better help. Neither happened. And after a week Penelope felt like she was about to combust. She was more or less aching for Morgan, desiring his closeness and touch, his kisses and his skin on hers, his hands caressing every single inch on her body. She was starting to go insane more and more each day she didn't have him in her bed, or his, or at least next to her for the night. Okay, she never spent a full night, at least not since they started sleeping with each other, but that was just formalities anyway.

What was even worse was that Morgan, despite his little ultimatum, still acted normal around her. Brought her coffee every morning, still called her all the nicknames in the book. He just didn't flirt as much with her anymore as before and kept his distance. Probably more for reasons of self-preservation than anything else. And maybe that was her way out of this. If he was feeling like her, needing her, aching for her as much as she was for him this could be solved quickly. She just needed to get him break down, give in and they would be all settled. She just needed to make him see he couldn't go without her.

Another four days later and she had to realize her plan didn't work. Who would have known that he had such an incredible amount of self-control and that she was so transparent? He had seen right through her and her little plan right from second one. Of course he wouldn't tell her right away, no, he made her push his buttons and then fail.

When her plan of seducing Morgan didn't work she decided that Derek Morgan wasn't the only guy out there. And okay, given she couldn't compare to any of these stick-thin topmodel wannabe's. But she could hold her own out there. It wasn't as if she had been waiting around before Morgan. There were other guys before, there would be other guys now. So she went out, to the clubs with the goal of finding someone else who she could scratch that itch with. But somehow it didn't really work out like that. Sure, Penelope found a guy, rather quickly actually, but somehow, she couldn't invite him in. Max was all she needed: good-looking, charming, physically very attractive and very promising. They both seemed to just want one thing from each other and that was good. Fewer complications the next morning. But when they made it back to her place there somehow was something that stopped her, something that couldn't get herself to invite him in, rip his clothes off and just do it. When he kissed her before she asked him to come up, it already felt odd. But not as odd as seeing him standing in her doorway. It felt not just odd, but somehow also wrong. Not morally or things like that, just … wrong from a general picture. And somehow her mind was set on everything else than sex tonight.

Sighing she decided to stop it there, calling it a night, letting him go home and crawling in bed, all by herself. Great, now Derek Morgan was screwing with her mind and love life without even being present.

The next morning at work she made a quick stop in her office, having hurried past the bullpen quickly and seeing the goodness that Morgan was this morning. Given, he was in unusually early today, but who cared. She needed to speak to him anyway and the fewer audience they had the better.

"It's not fair," she pouted at him, starting to get slightly annoyed. She wanted him. Badly. Now.

"What isn't?" he asked with a soft smile. Of course he knew what she was complaining about.

"I know you want me, as bad as I want you. And yet, all my tries in getting you to … give up didn't work."

Morgan laughed at that for a moment, studying his best friend. "Well, Baby Girl, that is mainly because I had a lot of practice with you in not getting what I want," he explained.

"What do you mean with 'you have practice'?" Penelope asked curious.

"Ever since we started this we have been moving in a direction I didn't really want us to go and yet, I waited it out, hoping you would come to your senses, or at least let me talk you into a date. It didn't come, so maybe I got a bit impatient."

"We started six months ago," Penelope exclaimed and saw Morgan only nodding his head.

"You've waited since six months?" she asked shocked, not sure how to take this information.

Morgan nodded again, before smiling at her again. "You kind of made me be a very patient guy, Baby Girl. I can't say I've ever waited _that_ long for a chance. Actually, I never waited at all for someone. Usually I always got my way." He smiled mischievously at her.

Penelope looked at him skeptical for a moment, not sure what to say, or what to do at all. That definitely was a first for her around Derek Morgan. Usually she always knew what to do or say.

He went on "Look, I am not trying to pressure you into anything. I do not want to manipulate you into anything. All I want is a chance to show you what we could be, but if it is that hard for you to say yes, I guess… I'm gonna live with it and move on. I don't want you to say just yes, because you are getting desperate or stuff like that. I have been wrong about what you feel for me and maybe I risked too much, I thought it was on both sides, but I guess not," he finally said, looking defeated, a sight that broke her heart. She didn't mean to hurt him, she didn't mean for any of them to get hurt as a matter of fact. All she wanted was just … what they had been doing over the last few months.

Maybe Emily was right… maybe she really did pick the wrong guy for something like that. Maybe they were the wrong kind of people for something like that.

Sighing for a moment, she put her hand over his and looked down on him sitting in his chair in the by now deserted bullpen. "Okay, you get your date. _One_. You have one chance to convince me we are a good idea and if it doesn't work out, we'll never talk about this ever again. Okay?" she asked, seeing Derek's face light up in an instant.

And what exactly had she gotten herself into _now_?


	5. horizontal dates?

_A/N: Thanks to all in the continuios interest in my rambling a.k.a. my stories. You guys just rock. _

* * *

The moment she agreed to that date, she had a weird feeling about it. She knew Morgan wouldn't pull any funky stuff or even weird, but still, there was this little feeling in her stomach that told her she was in for something big. She couldn't really say why. It was just the way she knew Morgan, knew what he was like when he wanted something. Especially when he wanted something badly. And him waiting patiently for six months for her to agree to a date was definitely falling under the category of 'badly'. The grin that was plastered all over his face the moment she agreed was another indication that she might be right with her gut feeling. Somehow.

It wasn't that she had been only using Morgan up to this stage for a quick release, or that he came in rather handy at a perfect time. No, she loved him, always had, ever since the day they met. There Emily and JJ really were right. But with the failure and shatters that the relationship with Kevin Lynch left her in, she got careful. It wasn't as if Kevin had done something incredibly bad or mean. No, they just … kind of fell out of love and the last few months it felt like Penelope was shouldering their whole relationship all by herself. If she didn't make plans or had ideas, he certainly wouldn't. It was as if he had lost interest and she was somehow still clinging on to each little quantum of hope she could find. She just didn't want to end things. She was still hopeful. Every couple had their hard times, right? They could still turn it around, right?

Wrong.

Kevin started distancing himself more and more each week until Penelope basically only saw him once a week. Getting him to go on dates with her, take her out and just have a couple's night was a very rare thing that nearly never happened. When she had to admit defeat and call it quits he, of all people, had the guts to sort of blame her for how their relationship went. As if she was the only on in that relationship. It didn't take much more than three weeks for him to move on. To Charlie. Some barista from the coffee place Penelope went to every morning.

With all this she got burned and she didn't plan on another repetition. Looking back on the loves of her life, it all fell apart sooner or later. Either they fell out of love, or they just didn't seem interested any longer. One had even chose to leave the country for good and only told her a few hours before boarding a plane. Yeah, when it came to love Penelope Garcia definitely was not a child of fortune. And she didn't want to risk another failure in her love life, especially not with her best friend. They had too much going on and were too close for her to ever be able to get over that loss, in the case that it shouldn't work out.

"Okay," Morgan answered, still smiling at her widely. "But, sweetness, trust me. this will work, you'll see," he finished confidently.

This was what he had been waiting for since six months and finally his chance came. Morgan also knew he had only one chance to make this good, one chance to convince her. He needed a good date in order to move them further. It wasn't as if Derek Morgan in the wake of his life ever had encountered a bad date – well, maybe the first ones he went on when getting interested in girls – but here, with the stakes so high, with a chance of him wanting something but not getting it, this was a whole different story. He needed something good. Something that would convince someone as opposed to this idea as Penelope Garcia. And the funny thing about this was- and Morgan nearly had to actually laugh about the irony – that so far he never had to convince any girl to date him. But, of course, Penelope needed to be the exception. He wouldn't have it any other way actually.

"Since I only have one date, as you so nicely pointed out earlier," he continued, a smile still on his lips, "you hopefully won't mind when I take a day or two to come up with ideas for our date, would you?" he asked, seeing her grinning at him.

"What, Hot Stuff? No brilliant idea already? And here I thought you have been waiting six months. Not prepared?" she asked playfully, making him laugh softly.

"I might have given up hope at some point that we might ever make it that far, Baby Girl. But no worries, Goddess, I will take you up on that date and will make it unforgettable."

"You do realize, Hot Stuff, that this will make me now expect _big_ things, don't you?" she smiled wickedly, at which he only let out an involuntary growl.

"You know you're a tease, Baby Girl, don't you?" Morgan grinned at her after a moment.

"Why?" she asked, looking innocently at him. "Because I'd like to do nothing more likely than pulling you with me into the closest closet and have my way with you?" The innocent look by now had vanished again and was replaced with a grin. "Here is an idea for your date. Let's start it in bed and also finish it there."

At that Morgan let out a loud laugh for a moment. Why wasn't he surprised at her proposition for just a second? After all the only reason she agreed to this date was because she seemed to be starting to become desperate to figure out some way to get him back into her bed.

"I don't know," he mused, looking at her adorably. "That is something you already have seen more than enough of," he smiled, placing a finger under her chin and tilting it upwards. "And I plan on showing you a side you haven't seen that often of me yet. So don't keep your hopes up too high in regards of that activity."

Penelope tried it yet again with pouting, but Morgan just laughed at that. Sometimes she really hated him.

Truth was, Morgan might not have had the right idea yet of what they could do, but he sure as well knew what they wouldn't end up with. It might be a mission that was nearly impossible- since every time that he was around that tempting best friend of his there was little he wanted to do more than just sinking into her tight, wet heat- but he needed to make this right in order to win her forever. And sex certainly wouldn't get him there, at all.

"Give me a day or two and I'll come up with something great. I'll let you know when I do, Baby Girl," he smiled softly at her, touching the tip of her nose and then spotted Hotch, calling the whole team into a briefing. _Perfect timing. _


	6. 6 am dates

_A/N: Just a few more chapters and this one is done. But we aren't done yet. _

* * *

It took him two full days and Penelope nearly going insane until he let her know a date for their date. Next week Saturday. A full week from today.

And whenever she kept asking about what he'd planned he just smirked and said 'You'll see soon enough'. Apparently not as soon as she would have wanted. by now she of course had fully given up on getting anywhere with her idea of pushing Morgan's buttons far enough for him to just loose it and throw caution to the wind, press her against the nearest surface and have his way with her. He seemed rather in control of himself, and didn't even flinch whenever she tried pushing further. Never in her life would Penelope Garcia have thought that Derek Morgan would pass up a chance for sex. And maybe he was bored, or this whole date was just a way of getting out of this without telling her. Maybe she wasn't entertaining enough anymore and he lost his interest. _What was she thinking?_ This was Morgan after all, her best friend, the guy who told her everything. There were no secrets between them, well maybe one or two, but that wasn't relevant anyway.

The strange thing was that every time she went to Morgan, hoping to maybe get somewhere by just being close and maybe driving him insane with want, her sudden need for him to get into her pants died down. Not that it vanished, it just … wasn't as eminent any longer. And maybe that should have been the first clue that this wasn't any normal situation. But then again people who slept with their best friends usually were outside the norm to begin with.

On Thursday he finally gave her details. If you wanted to call them even details.

"I'll pick you up at 6," he let her know which was more than okay with her.

"Good, gives me enough time to get ready during the day," she only remarked at which he smiled softly for a moment.

"I actually meant a.m."

Penelope looked at him shocked for a moment. "Ex- um Excuse me?"

"I have something special planned," he went on. As if that was enough for an excuse.

"At 6 am?" she asked, seeing Morgan's smile. Oh great, he found that somewhat funny. "It is Saturday, Hot Stuff. One of two days off during the week for us. I didn't really plan on starting that first day before 10am."

Derek didn't even go into the argument. He just smiled at her, told her it would be great and she would see sooner or later, but right now, Penelope wasn't sure. Every day on a weekend she wasn't required to work that started before 10 was not good in her books, but she left room for being taught a lesson by him.

Sighing she accepted her fate and went on with life, thinking what on earth he could have planned that required for her to get up way before her usual time? But he wouldn't give her any sort of indication and clue as of what the date required or what he had planned. Every time she asked, he just smiled and told her that she would soon see.

Saturday eventually came around and by now she had to admit she had started getting excited, slightly. Not that she would tell him that. Ever. Getting up at something around 5 she got ready by taking a shower and having some coffee. Since she had no idea what Morgan had planned for them this would remain her only breakfast for now. She wasn't entirely sure what to wear since Morgan hadn't given her any details on what they were doing. The only thing she really could definitely cross of her list of possible date outfits was an evening dress. The only real thing they could be doing in such outfit was taking the clubs – for the last half hour or so before they closed. And she knew Morgan well enough to know that this most definitely was not his plan for today. So she settled for something a bit more comfortable. A flirty dress, some blazer and high heels. She hoped they wouldn't have to do too much walking, but just in case she packed a pack of rolled up flats in her purse. At least she was prepared.

At six sharp she heard a soft knock on her front door. Opening, she found confirmation that her outfit was picked rather wisely. Morgan was wearing a pair of dark washed jeans and a shirt, paired with a very soft looking, grey sweater. In his hands he held a bug bunch of flowers, a wild mix of a lot of reds and whites and green. It was probably the biggest bunch she ever had received from anyone, yet alone a date. And seeing that they technically had already gone the full ten yards made it even stranger.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, just give me a second to get my stuff," Penelope answered, turning her back on him and walking back into her apartment, getting her purse from her bedroom.

"You want a coffee before we go?" she asked when returning.

Morgan just shook his head at her offer. "No, otherwise we will be late," he said, making her wonder what on earth they could be late. What could he have possibly planned for them?

Putting the flowers quickly into water, slipping into her heels she left her apartment with him in tow.

He helped into his car and she had to admit she was already been treated better than on any date she ever had been. But than again Derek Morgan was a guy who knew his way around women. This was no news to her and she shouldn't have been that surprised, but it was a nice change to other dates she usually had.

They drove for a little while and Penelope fell asleep during the ride, just not being able to keep her eyes open much longer. 5 am after all just wasn't her time and she had spent half of the night laying awake wondering about today's date.

Half an hour after he picked her up, she felt soft nudges and whispers, waking her slowly up. The next thing she noticed, after his smiling face, was that they were in a rather dark building with bad lightning. He helped her out of the car and then slowly pulled her through the parking garage. _Where on earth were they?_

Penelope watched the signs they walked past every now and then, before coming close to a door and didn't stop wondering that this all somehow sounded and looked familiar. And just when she thought she'd figure it out, Morgan pulled her through a door, into the main building. Apparently they were at the airport and if the way he was walking with her towards the check-in areas was any indication they were about to board a plane. _What the …? _


	7. meet the family

_A/N: Most'd already guessed where he'll take he. I leave it up to you to decide whether I'm - and my stories for that matter - just that predicatble or just so transparent. Don't answer that, please :) So without much ado...  
_

* * *

It took a moment for Penelope to find her words again. Was Derek Morgan seriously flying her somewhere for their first date? She had to admit she was thinking he would probably lay it thick on her, but _that_? She certainly had not expected anything like that.

"I … I don't understand," she finally said. Okay maybe there were smarter words out there, but at the moment her mind was still fogged with tiredness and confusion.

"Well, Baby Girl, you have given me one date. And as you said it so perfectly, _one day_. So that's what I'm taking. One day to take you away from this all and show you a really good time," he answered, smirking.

"Trust me, Stud Muffin, you have always shown me a good time so far." She smiled at him, before being pulled towards one of the check-in computers. She still didn't know where they were flying to, even when making it through security, but it couldn't be too far away, when Morgan had only planned one day.

When they made it to their gate the boarding had already started, and Penelope somehow got the feeling as if Morgan had planned this all a little too careful, as if trying to avoid her to finding out for as long as possible where their little journey would take them. So far rather successful.

When they were seated in the aircraft and a few moments later the first announcement was made by the flight attendants, welcoming all passengers on this early morning flight, she finally found out where they were going. Chicago. _Chicago?_

"Did … did she just say Chicago?" Penelope asked Morgan rather taken back.

Morgan just nodded at her, having the cutest smile on his lips she'd ever seen.

They would be flying to Morgan's hometown. Where his family lived. Just for a day. Just like that. Not trying to read too much into this situation Penelope tried to relax, leaned back and pushed herself into her seat, wondering again what had gotten her to agree to this date. Oh yeah, right, Morgan telling her to either give him a date or never have sex with him again. She hated it if a guy knew her weaknesses. And Derek Morgan himself sure as hell was a weakness of hers.

The flight itself was only a little less than two hours and rather uneventful. Penelope wasn't the most confidant flyer and usually had one or two issues going on during the flight, but strangely with Morgan by her side it all was good and the two hours went by like nothing.

The touchdown in Chicago was smooth and they were greeted by plenty of sunshine. It looked like it would be a wonderful day. They took the train into the city, which didn't bother her at all, as a matter of fact she liked it way more than if he had hailed for a cab. It was simpler and also better. She couldn't explain it, but the simplicity added appeal to this.

They started off their day with a good breakfast in one of the many cafes in the city, sitting outside, sipping on coffee and eating eggs and toast, bagels and bacon, enjoying the sun. After breakfast they went to explore the city a bit more, with Morgan playing tour guide and telling her he would show her corners tourists would never see. Since she had never been in Chicago before she could only take his word and follow him into dark corners and alleys, down long avenues and the rest of the city.

For lunch Morgan seemed to have specific ideas since they were wandering around for quite bit until he finally found what he was looking for. Either that or he simply had high expectations. A moment later Penelope knew it weren't his expectations that had them wander around for a good while, but the fact that they were not eating alone.

They entered the restaurant and strangely enough a small group of people got up and seemed to wait for them, a group of people that seemed rather familiar to her. Getting closer she also knew why: They were having lunch with Derek's mom and his two sisters.

Penelope stopped dead in her tracks for a few seconds, not sure whether she liked that idea. You don't just bring anyone to have lunch with your family in a city two hours by plane away from them. But that was what Derek apparently did. She had heard enough stories to be able to know their names and to tell Desiree apart from Sarah.

Fran Morgan was the first she reached and the other woman literally beamed at her from the moment she saw her. Penelope wanted to shake her hand – okay, given, rather stiff but what was she supposed to do? – when she was being pulled into a tight hug by Derek's mother.

"It's so good to meet you, Penelope. Derek has been talking about you for years now and I started to actually wonder whether you really existed," Fran laughed softly, her eyes lighting up with every word she said and Penelope wondered what Derek had told his mother exactly. Clearly not what they had been doing over the last couple of months, right?

Fran's hug was followed by a lighter version from Desiree and Sarah. Both women also said that they were happy to finally meet her and Penelope had a feeling this was a little hard to navigate herself out from again. These three women seemed like the mother she had lost when 18 and the two sisters she never had, but always wished for when growing up. All three of them were really open, asking her tons of questions and didn't stop smiling at her. She expected the moment Derek would leave her alone for a moment they could start grilling her with questions they didn't want to ask in front of Morgan, but nada. The whole lunch went surprisingly well.

"I'm glad my baby has someone so caring back in Washington D.C., someone who looks out for him and makes sure he doesn't get himself in too much trouble. That certainly is a relief for me, that when I can't look out for him, at least you keep track of the stuff he gets himself into," Fran admitted at the end of their lunch and Penelope had to smile about that.

"Oh, trust me, Mrs. Morgan, he still gets himself in enough trouble. I wish he wouldn't, but I guess that's just the way he is. And every time he does get into trouble again he knows I will read him the riot act. I just … can't have him as my best friend and keep doing all these insane and dangerous things all the time."

Fran nodded at Penelope's answer, knowing what the other woman was talking about.

"That's how he always had been. When he was just eight years old he managed to already get himself in so much trouble, " Sarah laughed. "But no one could ever stay long enough mad him for any punishment. He had these big, adorable puppy eyes that melt your heart right away."

Penelope sure as hell knew about these eyes as well, they were after all the reason she as well gave into him again when he once more managed to cause another heart attack.

Penelope had to admit she had a great time during lunch with Derek's family and when they left the restaurant again, she felt like she left a little bit of her heart at that table with his family. They were great people and God knew what Morgan had told them in regards of dating or not dating, whether they had any expectations – if so, they surely managed to hide them rather well – in regards of her and Derek.

Penelope managed to get into one or two stores before they finished their day or date at Navy Pier, taking in some sunshine and strolling along the crowded pier. There were huge crowds everywhere and it was more of a fight than anything else to get anywhere at all, yet Penelope had a great time, walking as slow as a snail down the pier, with Morgan having his arm around her shoulders tightly. Penelope had to wonder when she felt the last time so content and secure as well as happy and just free of everything.

Despite her fear of heights she let Derek talk her in taking a ride on the ferries wheel from which you had wonderful views over the skyline of Chicago and with the weather so beautiful they should have a fantastic time during the seven minutes a ride lasted. She had no idea what got her to agree, since Derek just asked. He didn't push or just purchased the tickets. All he did was suggesting it and she agreed right away.

Jumping on she already felt how she felt slightly queasy. Flying wasn't usually a problem as long as she didn't really look outside or not for too long at least, but with a gondola that had unfiltered views on all four sides it was a little hard to not look outside, unless of course you closed your eyes.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Morgan asked, sounding concerned.

She should have known that he would notice within minutes. Strangely enough over all the years she never mentioned her fear of heights. Not one single time.

"I … umm …. I'm okay," she tried to lie, with a smile at the end, but knew from his expression she didn't succeed.

"Yeah, of course and that's why you look like you're throwing up any minute and are as white as fresh fallen snow. What is going on?"

"I … I am kind of scared of … heights," she admitted, knowing that lying to a profiler wouldn't get her anywhere.

It didn't even take a minute for Morgan to switch positions, and instead of sitting opposite of her he was now sitting next to her, wrapping an arm around her tightly and pulling her against him.

"When you are scared of heights why did you agree on the ride then, Baby?" he asked with a small smile displaying on his lips slowly.

Penelope just shrugged her shoulders, not being able to explain it either and smiled at him.

"How much longer is the ride?" she asked, knowing it probably wasn't the best thing you could ask but then again the sooner she had solid floor under her feet again the better for her.

Derek looked at his watch, smiling to himself and then answered "About another 5 minutes. You think you gonna be okay?"

Penelope just nodded, seeing how the sun slowly set down behind the skyline and had to admit the view for a moment. It was a nice distraction, but not one that would last for five more minutes.

"You know there's only really one thing that helps against this kind of things and that's distraction," Morgan announced, making her laugh for a second.

"And how will you possibly distract me in like 150 feet above the air?"

Morgan just grinned at that and a moment later, his lips connected with hers. It was a soft touch that pulled her in right away. It felt more like probing, testing, feeling than anything else and given they had done this probably a hundred times during the last few months this somehow felt different, new and exciting. When she felt his tongue probing forwards, exploring further and his hands drawing soft circles on her lower back she forgot about the whole height issue and just relaxed into his arms, letting him take care of everything and have whatever he wanted. Occasionally their gondola shifted a bit, swung a bit back or forth, not that she noticed much of it, she had other things to focus on for that moment.

Just when she thought they go on like this forever Morgan withdrew, smiling down on her, touching her nose with his finger again and said "Just like that, works every single time."

Penelope hadn't even noticed that their seven minute round was finished and it was time to leave the gondola again. With Morgan gone first, she noticed the hand he reach out for her in help to get off the ride, but she somehow missed a step and fell right into his arms. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other before she broke the moment, and untangled her out of his arms, starting to walk down the small way that lead away from the ride with Morgan just a few feet behind.

After that they left the Pier, making their way back to their airport but not before stopping by in a few shops so Penelope could get a few more, much needed pieces of clothing. After all they still had plenty of time before their flight back to Washington departed. The flight that would officially end this date, and probably meant a lot more than either of them would be willing to admit at this moment.


	8. giving up

_A/N: Now... a tiny bit of angst, but nothing really to bad. I swear._

* * *

They made it back into the city late at night, with Morgan driving her home to her apartment building. Neither of them really said a word, mainly not sure what they should say.

Morgan knew that this was the date that would shift things in either direction. Either he was successful and they finally would move towards something more serious, or he wasn't and what that meant for the future he himself didn't know. He wasn't sure if he really could go back to best friends after the last six months. Fact was that he loved her and he didn't regret the last six months, but he also wouldn't be able to go through the whole 'just sex' thing again, too many emotions were involved on his side.

And Penelope? Usually he could read her like a book, but right now, sitting on the passenger seat, she was as unreadable as someone could be. He facial expression neutral and that was something that slightly worried him.

Penelope on the other hand was confused to say the least. The whole day had been great and she had a lot of fun, liked meeting Derek's family and knew by now that there were no expectations from either him or them, but there was something that made this all feel so different. Okay, she was usually not flown out to cities for dates and she certainly didn't meet the other one's family on their first real date, but then again they were Morgan and Garcia, they never did things the ordinary way.

The kiss they had shared on the Ferris Wheel was out of this world, to say the least, and she knew it was more than just some sort of distraction. The way he had kissed her, so soft and gentle, as if she'd be fragile and needed special taken care of, so filled with love, she knew Morgan was head over heels in love with her. She knew so even more when she looked into his eyes when she had fallen out of the gondola right into his strong arms.

The entire afternoon, when they walked around the town or the pier and Morgan had his arms resting over her shoulder she had to admit she never felt safer, better or more protected. Not that she felt as if she was in danger before, but with Morgan walking next to her, his arm draped over her shoulder she felt … taken care of.

When they left the car, he was quick in jumping to the other side of the car, wanting to help her out of the car and bring her to the door. That was another thing that made her wonder. The way he had been towards her. There was no pushing, talking about the significance of today. He was just there, like on any other day and was the perfect gentlemen. A fact that astonished her slightly as well, especially since he had gotten it all already, there was nothing else for him left that he didn't have had so far. But still he went through all the trouble to be there, take care of her and be the perfect gentlemen, helping her out of cars, the plan, holding doors open, flowers at the beginning of the date.

"It was a fun day," Penelope said as they reached her entrance. She leaned against the door frame of the main entrance to her building and looked up into Morgan's eyes. She thought of how to finish the night off and could see that now, she might be able to do good on all these last few days, weeks even. "You wanna come up for a coffee?" she asked, and found it a bit weird. She usually would ask dates that who she didn't see for very long, who were still in development maybe, but not Morgan. Morgan, who had a key to her apartment, who knew the way she drank her coffee up to the smallest detail and who knew her somehow better than anyone. But still she asked and he looked at her for a moment, studying the situation and her. "We could see where this date could still take us," she cooed and if Morgan had come closer before, now he was drawing back. _Not a good sign._

He shook his head for a moment and Penelope wasn't entirely sure what that meant.

"I give up Penelope," Morgan finally announced, making her look up. "I don't know what it is, but apparently all you seem to see me for is … sex."

"Wh-," she started to ask, but didn't get really far when he interrupted her quickly.

"I don't know what Kevin Lynch or any other guy did to you that you … seem to have so little faith, don't know what I did that you honestly can't see us getting anywhere more than just having sex with each other, but whatever it is… it succeeded. I can't keep running after you for very much longer. I'm sorry, but … this just doesn't seem to get us where I had hoped that it would. I do understand that you are worried this … this all could hurt our friendship, but you already paint scenarios that don't even have to occur. Why is it so likely this won't work out? That this all will fail is so likely? Why are you thinking it is more likely for us to fail than us to work out perfectly as a couple? We have so much chemistry that it is off the hook. Everyone, even JJ and Emily and the rest of the team see that, and yet, you are the one who doubts it. We have so many things in common, share so many things, we know how the other one ticks, what he or she thinks and yet, you somehow still believe I am not knowing you well enough to make this work? Do you have so little faith in us?" he asked, and all Penelope could do was just stare at him. She just was lost for words and when Derek didn't see or hear her respond he just shook his head, turned around and left.


	9. Not all is as it seems

_A/N: You guys seriously need to have more faith in me, Penelope and the HEA. LOL This is it... the last chapter. Thank you all very much, for reading, reviewing, alerting, fav'ing. It means a lot to see that people share the same idea about these two and actually like the creations of my imagination. =)_ _I have quite a lot of stories written right now, but they all will need to get beta'd first, so it might maybe not be tomorrow when you see the next one up from me, but eventually there'll be a new story, no worries...  
_

* * *

Penelope still stood in front of her apartment building ten minutes after he had already left, staring after him, wondering what just happened. It was just a simple question, and okay, one that could be used for reading into a lot, but all she really wanted was this date not yet to end. She wouldn't admit to have agreed to a second date, but she certainly couldn't argue with that she had a lot of fun today. It certainly was a very interesting day, and a very interesting first date as well.

After a while she came out of her trance-like state of mind and went inside, knowing that thinking further about it wouldn't get her anywhere, but then again so wouldn't not thinking about it.

When she told JJ and Emily she was loving the thing with Morgan because it had been so uncomplicated up until that day she probably lied more to herself than anyone else. Because who was she trying to kid? Things between her and Morgan had always been complicated and such thing as string-less would never exist. They had danced around each other for the better part of the last six years, tiptoeing around the other one, testing, teasing, flirting. Seeing how far they could push the bonds without doing any real damage to their close friendship. Neither of them probably realized that by pushing their bonds so frequently, flirting like there was no tomorrow and also with the nicknames, they had prepared their whole relationship for something entirely new. And it was just a matter of time until one of them was going to push for that 'more'. She never had thought however that this someone would be Morgan. She had always assumed it would be her, not her free and far away from ever settling down best friend. But if he had been waiting around for longer than six months that one was probably longer in the making than she would ever have thought.

The thing was she loved Morgan, dearly, but wasn't sure whether she really was willing to go that step towards more. She didn't want to risk her friendship with her best friend just in order for maybe a little bit of that certain happiness. She didn't want to lose him for good, but than again, seeing how things between them were right now and would develop further from here on she probably was halfway to losing him already.

XXXXX

Morgan made it home still angry.

Although he wasn't sure who he was angry with. He couldn't be angry with Penelope. She after all had always played with open cards, never making him believe something that wasn't there. It was him who pushed for that date, hoping he could open her eyes, make her see they could be more. But he failed as he had to realize now. Maybe he was angry at himself more than anything. Angry for being foolish enough to think he could turn things around, make her see him for more than just the best friend with benefits. How wrong he had been. He had risked it all and lost even more. But that was what he had to live with now. There was no way he, they, could return back to normal, for them, their relationship, their interaction. Granted, he could be more than professional with her at work, but just the two of them? He had to realize that tonight, he had lost their friendship, lost her, their closeness.

The best thing he could do now was go to bed and forget about this all. Not that everything would look better tomorrow, but at least he wouldn't spent the next few hours thinking about things already done and he couldn't do anything about anyway.

The other option he had was getting drunk, but somehow that didn't seem to appealing, and the hangover he would have tomorrow wouldn't be worth it and just remind him further about the misery. A misery he certainly didn't need to be reminded about, especially since by Monday he would have needed to find a way look halfway decent and not as if he had just handed his heart to the only woman it seemed who didn't want it.

XXXXX

Neither of them had really slept well that night. Morgan woke up buried under his covers and with Clooney at the end of his bed as his companion for the night. He never had been a good sleeper, but last night he barely slept at all. A fate he shared with Penelope, who more or less spent the entire night rolling from one side of the bed to the other and back, her mind going a million miles a second and still she couldn't come up with anything. But by now she at least knew what she had to do.

By 7am both of them gave up on getting any kind of sleep. Whereas Penelope decided to get up and face the day, Morgan opted for a way lazier way: staying in bed, zapping through the TV programs until he found something more or less interesting.

When his doorbell rang by 9 he had not really any other option then getting up and seeing who it was. Could be the mailman, he was expecting a few parcels. But who he found standing on his front porch wasn't the mailman, but rather his best friend.

"Penelope?" he asked rather surprised. He certainly hadn't expected to see her here anytime soon.

She smiled shyly at him. "I brought you coffee?" she said, holding up a paper tray with two steaming Styrofoam cups on it.

Morgan took a step back and let her in, deciding that maybe he should let her do the talking and see why she was here at such an unusual hour. He knew she preferred her weekends off to stay in bed for as long as she could.

There was a silence for a moment when she put the tray on his kitchen counter and just stared at them. When she noticed he wouldn't say anything either, she turned around and smiled uneasy at him.

"I … we … I mean … you," she started, but had difficulties to get any coherent sentence out. She hadn't thought this through well enough. She had somehow hoped he would do the talking once she showed up at his house. Major miscalculation.

Morgan just smiled at her once he noticed her nervousness, which she wasn't so sure how to take. Was he laughing about her? Was he relieved? Was he finding this whole situation funny? Because she certainly didn't. This was all somehow not how she had imagined them at all. Ever.

"Listen," she finally tried again, after taking several deep breaths. "I … never just saw you for the sex. I mean you are my best friend and I love you dearly and I admit, over the last few months things got kind of … out of hand. I mean … I don't regret what happened. Not one single bit. We had … fun. A lot of fun actually, and it all was good. We managed to have sex and also maintain our friendship, which is as far as I know something that doesn't happen very often. We weren't tiptoeing around each other, " she started explaining, before stopping for a moment and then adding with a smile "Well, at least not more than usual."

That little addition made Morgan smile at her, looks like not all was lost for the moment.

"The bottom line is … after you left yesterday, after that wonderful day we spent I felt … disappointed. I didn't mean to push you in any direction with what I said last night. I didn't mean to indicate anything. All I wanted was … to never let that night end. One way or another. And I seriously wouldn't have cared if it would have been spent having a go at each other, doing it, or just drinking coffee and talking into the early morning hours, cause one thing is for sure, Derek Morgan, I start wondering whether I am not falling in love with you as well." She grinned at him.

It took him a moment to realize what she actually was saying. And in that moment he certainly couldn't be any happier. Putting his coffee down, he took a step towards Penelope, and tilted her chin up with two fingers.

"So tell me, Gorgeous, does that mean you want us to go on another date?" he asked, barely able to hide a grin.

She looked at him for a long moment.

"When we go out on more dates, does that mean we can return to our initial agreement?" she asked with a cute smile, which told Morgan she certainly was no longer interested in just the physical aspect of their relationship.

"We certainly can talk about that." He laughed at her, knowing that with any other date there wouldn't be any kind of sex before they weren't at least more or less in an exclusive relationship, if he was looking for a relationship, but then again Penelope and him were anything but a normal dating timeline. They had been to that stage already a long time ago, before they even were anywhere close to dating.

"Well then, take as many dates as you think you need. I'm game if you're game." She laughed, before closing the distance between him and her and pressing her lips on his, feeling his hands coming up instantly around her neck, pushing her head further towards him, deepening the kiss within seconds.

They had shared quite a high number of kisses throughout the past few months, but none of them felt anywhere close to what this one felt, apart from the one last night, on the Ferris Wheel. It was passion, heat and need, mixed with love and desire, lingering and hope. Scooping her up in his arms with a yelp coming from her, they ended up in his bedroom.

That morning both of them got finally exactly what they wanted and so much more than either of them had dared bargaining for.

***-*-*-*-*-*- THE END -*-*-*-*-*-***


End file.
